


Schuldzuweisung

by ai_chan666



Series: Tony baut einen Sohn [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-son, Teenage Rebellion, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, android!peter, creator!Tony
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_chan666/pseuds/ai_chan666
Summary: Peter lernt verletzend zu sein.





	Schuldzuweisung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Held Accountable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570361) by [Footloose_Poets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose_Poets/pseuds/Footloose_Poets). 



“Dad?”  
  
Tony mag diesen Tonfall nicht. Das ist Peters “ich-erinnere-dich-daran-wie-sehr-ich-dich-liebe-bevor-du-mit-mir-schimpfst”-Tonfall.  
  
Er sieht nicht von seinem Computer auf. “Was ist passiert?”  
  
Peter ist still. Tony wartet. Er hört das unbehagliche Fußrascheln.  
  
Aufseufzend sieht er auf. “Erzähl mir einfa- was zum Teufel?!”  
  
“Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid!”, ruft Peter sofort, während er seine Arme hebt und seine linke Hand als ein verstümmeltes Durcheinander erscheint.  
  
“Was ist passiert?” Erneut fragt (oder eher schreit) Tony.  
  
“Es war ein Unfall!”  
  
“Ach was! Erklär mir was passiert ist!”  
  
Verlegen dreht sich Peter um und blickt auf den Boden. “Ich hab mir deinen Bohrer angesehen.”, sagt er.  
  
“Mein Bohrer”, wiederholt Tony. “Mein Bohrer, der große experimentale Plasmafeld-Bohrer, den ich in der Werkstatt herstelle?”  
  
Peter nickt.  
  
“Und du hast deine Hand zerstört, indem du ihn angesehen hast?”  
  
“...Nein.” Peters Stimme ist leise. “Ich hab ihn nicht nur angesehen.”  
  
Tony schließt seine Augen und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. Ruhig. Er ist gerade mal vier Monate alt. Nur ein Kind. Bleib ruhig.  
  
“Pete, du weißt wenn dein Körper ein Fleischsack wäre, wie meiner, dann wärest du wahrscheinlich schon sechs Mal gestorben.”, sagt er.  
  
“Aber er ist es nicht.”, stellt Peter klar.  
  
“Das ist nicht mein Punkt.” Tony seufzt während er versucht die Anspannung aus seiner Stirn zu massieren. “Ich erkläre dir nicht ohne Grund, bestimmte Dinge nicht anzufassen, Kleiner.”  
  
“Es tut mir leid.”  
  
“Ja mir würde es auch leid tun, wenn ich meine Hand verlieren würde.” Tony erhebt sich und bewegt sich Richtung Tür. “Komm schon, ich ersetze sie und dann gibt es keine Werkstatt für eine Woche.”  
  
Peter hält schlagartig inne. “Was?”  
  
“Du bist für eine Woche von der Werkstatt und dem Labor gebannt.”  
  
Peters Augen weiten sich. “Wieso?”  
  
“ _Wieso_?” Tony verschränkt seine Arme. “Sieh dir deine Hand an, Peter. Das wäre nicht passiert, wenn du das getan hättest, was ich dir gesagt habe.”  
  
“Aber ich hab doch gesagt, es tut mir leid!”  
  
 _Nur ein Kind._  “Und ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung, aber du bist trotzdem verbannt.”  
  
“Wieso?”  
  
Geduld. “Dass du dich entschuldigst, verrät mir, dass du dich mies fühlst, wegen dem was du getan hast”, erklärt Tony langsam. “aber eine mieses Gefühl macht nicht wieder gut was du angestellt hast.”  
  
Er dreht sich um und geht aus der Tür zu den Fahrstühlen.  
  
Peter rennt ihm nach. “Aber Bruce kommt doch heute! Ich will euch helfen, bitte.”  
  
Tony lässt sich nicht beirren. Auch nicht als Peter fünf weitere Male versucht ihn umzustimmen, auf ihrem Weg Richtung Werkstatt. Irgendwann geht er über in ein “bitte Dad” und “bitte, es tut mir leid” und viele weitere Varianten von Bitten.  
  
Während er Peters Hand repariert, erzählt sich Tony die ganze Zeit über, dass er seine Worte nicht zurücknehmen kann - egal wie sehr es seinen Androiden verstimmt. Er muss dieses Vaterding einfach  _richtig_  machen. Das hier ist  _richtig_. Es ist  _okay_.  
  
Es ist nicht gerade leicht das zu glauben.  
  
Nachdem er die Reparatur erledigt hat, bedankt sich Peter nicht bei ihm. Tony bermerkt das.  
  
“Boss, Dr. Banner erreicht soeben euer Stockwerk.”, hört man FRIDAY rufen.  
  
“Okay Kleines Wunder, du kannst kurz Hi sagen und dann werden wir arbeiten.”, sagt Tony.  
  
Peter, immer noch seine neue Hand testend, gibt nur einen genervten Laut von sich.  
  
Die Tür zur Werkstatt öffnet sich und Bruce steckt seinen Kopf hinein. Für einen Moment ist jeder absolut still und es ist klar, dass er realisiert hat, dass er gerade eben in etwas hineingeplatzt ist.  
  
“Ähm, morgen.”, sagt er leise und schiebt sich in den Raum.  
  
Tony nutzt diese Gelegenheit und schreitet auf ihn zu. “Onkel Bruce! Wie geht es dir?”  
  
“Bitte nenn mich nicht so.”, murmelt Bruce. “Hi Peter.”  
  
Ein unbeholfenes Winken ist das, was folgt. Peter winkt zurück mit einem festen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das ist definitiv  _nicht_ seine übliche Reaktion auf Bruce’ Anwesenheit.  
  
“Nummer Fünf ist grummelig, weil er vom wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten verbannt wurde.”, erklärt Tony.  
  
“Aha.” Bruce sieht so aus, als wenn er mehr fragen wollen würde, aber er nickt nur.  
  
“Okay Kleiner, die Verbannung startet jetzt.”  
  
Augenblicklich ziehen sich Peters Augenbrauen zusammen zu einem Runzeln. Er starrt seine neue Hand an und bewegt sich kein Bisschen von seinem Stuhl.  
  
“Peter.”  
  
Sein Gesicht blickt hoch zu Bruce, aber der scheint ihm nicht die leiseste Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen, also lässt er es wieder sinken.  
  
“ _Peter_. Ich sagte  _jetzt_.”  
  
Endlich steht er auf. “Plasmafelder sind dämlich.”  
  
Tony blinzelt. Er hält kurz inne, denn er ist sich eigentlich sicher sich verhört zu haben.  
  
“Was hast du gesagt?”, fragt er und versucht dabei nicht mal streng zu sein.  
  
Peter starrt immer noch den Boden an. “Plasmafelder sind dämlich.”, sagt er ein bisschen lauter.  
  
Plötzlich fängt Tony an zu lachen. Peters Kopf schießt nach oben und sein Stirnrunzenln geht von wütend in verwirrt über.  
  
“Dein Bohrerdesign ist dämlich.”, sagt er dieses Mal.  
  
“Wow.” Tony  _kann_ einfach sein Grinsen nicht abstellen. “Betrachte mich als zutiefst verletzt.”  
  
Neben ihm, neigt Bruce seinen Kopf, um sein eigenes Lächeln zu verstecken. Peter sieht nun gekränkt aus.  
  
“Alles klar, das war unglaublich. Danke Pete.”, sagt Tony. “Aber jetzt ist es Zeit zu gehen.”  
  
Er zeigt zur Tür. Peter gibt ein unzufriedenes Brummen von sich.  
  
“Ich will bleiben.”, sagt er.   
  
“Nein.”, ist alles was er kriegt.  
  
Peter stürmt Richtung Tür. Dort stoppt er.  
  
“Du bist ein schlechter Vater.”  
  
Ruhig…  
  
Nicht ruhig…  
  
Das ist nicht mehr lustig.  
  
Tony ballt seine Hände so sehr zu Fäusten, dass seine Nägel sich in seine Handflächen bohren.  
  
 _Sei besser. Sie besser. Sie besser._  
  
“Geh auf dein Zimmer, Peter.”  
  
Nur am Rande kriegt er mit wie der Androide davon stampft. Er muss atmen. Eine Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter.  
  
“Er meinte es nicht so, Tony.”, erzählt Bruce ihm.  
  
Tony nickt. Bruce hat wahrscheinlich recht. Er kann sich denken, dass er es ist.  
  
Es schmerzt  _trotzdem_.  
  
“Also, ähm….” Er hat Schwierigkeiten sich wieder zu fokussieren. “Deine… Sache.”  
  
Bruce braucht eine Weile bevor Verstehen sein Gesicht erhellt. “Die Bio-Nanobots?”  
  
Tony nickt.  
  
Sie fangen an zu arbeiten, aber es geht nur halb so effektiv wie sonst vor. Der übliche Strom aus Energie und Konzentration kommt nicht. Nanotechnologie macht Spaß, aber Tonys Hände suchen nach noch mehr Tätigkeiten. Er findet sich selbst wieder in einem Stapel unfertiger Projekte, die er auch nur halbherzig versucht zu erledigen. Bruce muss ihn mehrere Male ermahnen sich auf ihre Arbeit zu fokussieren.  
  
“Vielleicht solltest du mit Peter reden.”, sagt er nach dem sechsten Mal, bei dem Tony in der anderen Seite des Raumes endet.  
  
Tony schüttelt sofort den Kopf. “Wir brauchen etwas Abstand voneinander.”  
  
“Tut ihr? Du hattest um die zwei Stunden -  _zwanzig_ Stunden in Peters Zeitgefühl.”, weist Bruce auf. “Und es lenkt dich nur ab.”  
  
Er hat recht, natürlich.  
  
“FRIDAY, was macht Peter?”, fragt Tony.  
  
“Peter befindet sich in seinem Zimmer, seitdem du ihn dort hingeschickt hast, Boss.”, berichtet die K.I. “Anfangs hat er geweint aber nun steht er gegenüber seiner Wand und tut überhaupt nichts.”  
  
Großartig.  
  
“Was ist überhaupt zwischen euch beiden vorgefallen?”, fragt Bruce.  
  
“Er hat ohne zu fragen mit etwas in der Werkstatt gespielt und dabei eine Hand verloren.” Tony lehnt sich gegen die Werkbank und starrt zu den Ampullen voller Nanobots. “Ich sagte zu ihm keine Werkstatt für eine Woche.”  
  
Bruce nickt verständnisvoll.  
  
“Es ist nur eine Woche”, fährt Tony fort. “Er hätte sich selbst zerstören können. Er muss das begreifen.”  
  
Sich zurücklehnend in seinem Stuhl sagt Bruce: “Ist er schon einmal so wütend gewesen?”  
  
Tony geht geistig durch die letzten vier Monate. “Nein.”  
  
“Oh. Wow. Also ist das, das erste Mal, dass er versucht hat dich zu verletzen?”  
  
War das passiert? Er hasste wie das klang. “Wie meinst du das?”  
  
Bruce hebt entschuldigend seine Hände. “Ich meine nur, er entwickelt sich.”  
  
 _Nein. Nein. Schlecht. Nicht schon wieder._  
  
Er muss gesehen haben wie Tony sich versteift, weil er sofort zurückweicht. “Er wird älter! Das meinte ich. Du weißt schon, wenn Kinder in die schreckliche Trotzphase kommen. Er findet nur heraus womit er davonkommen kann.”  
  
Oh.  _‘Aber ich hab doch gesagt, es tut mir leid!’_  Oh.  
  
“Er sagte, ich sei ein schlechter Vater.”   
  
Bruce zuckt mit den Achseln. “Nachdem du ihn ausgelacht hast als er gesagt hat dein Bohrerdesign wäre dämlich. Und dass Plasmafelder dämlich wären.” Oh. “Er hat nach Wegen gesucht dich zu verärgern.”  
  
Tony schwankt etwas. Er weiß nicht ob er erleichtert oder verletzt oder sauer sein soll.  
  
“Aber warum hat er das gesagt?”  
  
“Ich weiß auch nicht”, gesteht Bruce, während er seinen Nacken reibt. “Weil Kinder gemein sind?”  
  
Diese Antwort ist kaum beruhigend.   
  
“Boss”, hört man plötzlich FRIDAY. “Peter möchte wissen, ob du sauer auf ihn bist. Was soll ich ihm sagen?”  
  
“Du solltest mit ihm reden.”, sagt Bruce.  
  
“Was soll ich nur sagen?”  
  
“Naja du könntest damit anfangen, dass du sagst du bist nicht sauer. Bist du denn sauer?”  
  
Peter steht die ganze Zeit absolut reglos vor der Wand in seinem Zimmer. Tony fühlt sich nicht gut, aber es ist schwer wirklich  _sauer_  zu sein.   
  
“FRIDAY, sag ihm ich bin in einer Minute da.”, antwortet er. “Tut mir leid, Kumpel.”  
  
Bruce winkt seine Entschuldigung ab, als er seine Sachen zusammenpackt. “Es eilt ja nicht. Sehen wir uns morgen?”  
  
“Ja, morgen und danke.”  
  
Tony verlässt die Werkstatt wahrscheinlich etwas eiliger als er eigentlich sollte.  
  
Peter steht immer noch gegen die Wand gerichtet, in dem Moment als er sein Zimmer erreicht. Die Augen des Androiden huschen zur Tür und plötzlich verliert Tony all die Entschlossenheit, die er auf seinem Weg gesammelt hat, um das Ganze richtig zu stellen. Er nähert sich langsam, während Peter jede Bewegung verfolgt.  
  
“Ähm.” Was wollte er noch mal sagen? “Ich bin nicht sau-”  
  
“Du bist kein schlechter Dad.”, bricht es aus Peter heraus. “Es tut mir leid, dass ich das gesagt habe. Wie mach ich das wieder gut?”  
  
Seine Schultern sind angespannt und seine Augen geweitet. Er wartet an der Wand, starrend und Tony fühlt ein schreckliches, schreckliches Schuldbewusstsein aufsteigen dafür dass er ihn das tun lassen hat für zwei Stunden.  
  
“Du hast es wieder gut gemacht.”, sagt er ihm.  
  
“Ich war wütend”, fährt Peter fort, während er es zulässt, dass Tony die letzten Meter überbrückt und ihn in eine Umarmung zieht. “Ich war nur wütend.”  
  
“Ich weiß.”  
  
“Ich dachte Entschuldigen würde die Dinge besser machen.”  
  
“Du musst Entschuldigen mit Taten verstärken.”  
  
Peter löst sich, um ihn anzusehen. “Wie viele Taten?”  
  
Das ist die “Eine-Millionen-Dollar”-Frage. Tony hat die Antwort auch nach jahrelanger Suche nicht gefunden.  
  
Aber vielleicht könnte das hier einfacher sein.  
  
“Sieh mal, Pete”, sagt er und setzt sich dabei auf das Bett. Peter folgt seinem Beispiel. “Eine Woche lang keine Werkstatt ist eine lange Zeit, richtig?”  
  
“Es ist sehr lange.”, stimmt der Android zu.  
  
“Gut ich werde das nicht zurücknehmen-”  
  
Peter öffnet seinen Mund, um zu widersprechen.  
  
“-aber”, unterbricht Tony ihn. “Du kannst die Zeit verkürzen, wenn du gewisse Aufgaben erledigst.”  
  
In Peters Augen leuchtet Hoffnung auf. “Welche Art von Aufgaben?”  
  
“Dum-E braucht eine Rundumerneuerung, also kannst du dafür zwei Tage streichen.” Jetzt wo Tony das sagte, fiel ihm nichts weiteres ein, wofür er nicht schon andere bezahlte es zu tun. “Und… polier meine Anzüge, um einen Tag zu verlieren. Und… wenn dir noch andere Sachen einfallen können wir darüber diskutieren. Deal?”  
  
Sofort nickt Peter. “Deal.”  
  
“Sind wir wieder Freunde?”  
  
“Das würde ich gerne, Dad.”, sagt Peter.  
  
Er hört sich so ernst an und Tony wundert sich, ob die Sache einen Hacken hat, denn es sollte nicht so einfach sein - es ist noch nie so einfach gewesen.  
  
“Ist Bruce noch da?”, fragt ihn Peter.  
  
“Ja, er packt wahrscheinlich noch zusammen. Du kannst deine Werkstatt-Privilegien für eine Sekunde zurückhaben, um ihn zu verabschieden, wenn du möchtest. Er war sehr beeindruckt von deiner kleinen Rebellion.  
  
“Danke Dad!”  
  
Peter umarmt ihn erneut stürmisch bevor er mit der gleichen Energie aus der Tür ist.  
  
“Bitte nenn ihn Onkel Bruce!”, ruft Tony ihm nach. “Er hasst das!”


End file.
